Reputation Guide
Giving Reputation To give bad or good reputation to a user, you must click on the weight balance symbol on the bottom, left of a post you like or dislike. Upon this, you must then choose whether you like or dislike the post. Comments for positive rep are optional, but compulsory for negative rep. As soon as you join these boards, your rep power is 0. Rep power is the level of rep you can dish out to others. The more rep power you have, the more rep points you give out. With a rep power of 0, repping is useless, so don't bother until you gain a rep point. You must first have your own rep power increased. You get a power for every 1,000 posts, every year that you're here, and for every new rep square you get. Recieving Reputation Other people can rep you too. If you make good, humorous, funny posts, or posts that genuinely aid in discussions then you may get positive repped yourself. However, if you act like a douchbag or an idiot, such as trolling or spamming, you will get negative repped. Every time you get repped, depending on the other users rep power, you receive more rep points. As you get more rep, you will receive more bars. Red Bars (Or Negative Reputation) Red signifies two things. If you've received it, someone has negative repped you. If it's your rep bar, then you've been negative repped so much that, that so much of your green bars have been taken away, your single remaining green or grey bar turns red. So far the most red bars collected has been 3, by one person only. Long story short, red is bad. Grey Bars (Or Neutral Reputation) Grey signifies two things. If you've received it, someone has either positive or negative repped you, but because they haven't got any rep power, it came out as neutral. It's not possible to directly neutral rep someone, as that would be pointless, much like someone with 0 rep power neg/pos repping you, but there you go. If it's your red bar, then you've either been negative repped so much that your last remaining green bar has been lowered to a grey bar, or you've been repped back up to grey after your last remaining bar slipped into red, it signifies a balance between the good and bad rep. Long story short, grey is neutral. Green Bars (Or Positive Reputation) Green signifies two things. If you've recieved it, someone has positive repped you. If it's your rep bar, then you get one green bar as default when you sign up, the more positive rep you receive the more green bars you collect, the more negative rep you receive the more green bars you lose. Long story short, green is good. Light Red Bars (Or High Negative Reputation) Light Red signifies one thing. You cannot receive it. It's use is to replace the regular red bars when they get too low, when you collect so many red bars they go into the light red zone to signify a whole new league of failure for that user. From this point on, the more red bars you get/negative reputation you receive, the more light red bars you collect as you can no longer collect regular red bars until you lose all your light red bars through being positive repped. The more you are positive repped, the more light red bars you lose. Negative Reputation is always normal red, you cannot give out super negative reputation. Long story short, light red is shameful. Light Green Bars (Or High Positive Reputation) Light Green signifies one thing. You cannot receive it. It's use is to replace the regular green bars when they get too high, when you collect so many green bars they go into the light green zone to signify a whole new league of reputation for that user. From this point on, the more green bars you get/positive reputation you receive, the more light green bars you collect as you can no longer collect regular green bars until you lose all your light green bars through being negative repped. The more you are negative repped, the more light green bars you lose. Positive Reputation is always normal green, you cannot give out super positive reputation. So far, the most high postive rep bars collected have been 6. Long story short, light green is uber. Black Bars (Or Disabled Reputation) Black signifies one thing. It is impossible to receive it, and it means the person has had their reputation disabled. It is also only possible for subscribers, VIPs, or friends of MFG to disable rep. Long story short, black is disabled.